Inner Beauty
by Olivia0102
Summary: It is Nikki's first year in High School. Letting Hollywood overtake her thoughts, she slowly progresses an eating disorder. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/ Disclaimer- Hey! This story was originally supposed to be called 'Poor Thing' but, I had to change it to Inner Beauty. I think the titles but suck, but if you can tell me which one is better in your review, that would be totally helpful.

I am in no way affiliated with The WB nor do I own Summerland, I just own the story plot.

Nikki rose to the sunlight streaming through the window. Sighing, she groaned and flipped over. Seeing it was 7:00, she turned over to go back to sleep, then remembered it was the first day of her freshman year. Her brother, Bradin, was a senior. It sucked, she thought, that Bradin would be there, but who cares? He would ignore her anyways.

"Nikki, you awake?" Her Aunt Ava yelled.

"Yes!" Nikki said, rolling her eyes. She hopped out of bed and quickly brushed her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair. She pulled off her nightgown and started to put on her new outfit, a white ruffled just above the knee skirt, a whit purple sleeveless silk blouse, and her Rainbow brand flip-flops. She looked into the mirror, poking her stomach, checking out how fat her legs were. She sighed and sat on her bed to avoid eating breakfast. She couldn't start her high school experience looking like a blimp. She decided to go on a diet. After waiting awhile, she put on a happy face and went downstairs.

"I'm Ready!" She declared.

Bradin, who had improved as a person/big brother during the summer, check out the skirt. Deciding it was just right, he went back to eating his burrito.

Nikki grabbed his arm. "C'mon Bradin we gotta go! I can't be late for my first day of High School" She whined, pulling on his arm.

Bradin shook her off. "Dude, chill. We will get there when we get there!" He said, but stood up anways.

Aunt Ava came running out of the bathroom. Seeing Nikki, she grinned. "Oh, honey you look great!" She said, giving her a hug.

Nikki grinned ."Thanks Aunt Ava!" She said, giving her a hug good-bye and grabbing her messenger bag and purse.

Aunt Ava ran to the counter, grabbing a burrito. "Nikki, here you need something to eat." She said, stuffing it in her hand.

Derrick began to grin. "No she doesn't! Look how fat she is getting!" He said jokingly.

Nikki felt her stomach turn as she grabbed the burrito and headed outdoors. "C'mon Bradin!" She said annoyingly

Bradin started to laugh and headed outside.

Aunt Ava stopped him. "Bradin!" He whipped around. "Watch her!" She said warningly. She was dead serious though. Nikki was her favorite niece, well only niece.

Nikki quickly turned around. When nobody was watching, she threw her burrito in the bush, making sure it fell to the ground. She hopped into Bradin's car, a Jeep he had gotten during the summer.

Nikki buckled her belt, filled with nervousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note-EAZYADICT, luvyou905, Smartstar247, moviestar73, DarkAngel814, Summerlandever, dream stalkers wife 13 thanks so much! You're comment's encouraged me to continue the story! Thanks for the structured critique. I appreciate it! To anyone else who reviewed for chapter one thanks so much! I probably typed this chapter before you reviewed, so I am totally sorry! By the way, this chapter takes place Monday, just like the other chapter. I usually don't continue with the day like that into a 2nd chapter, but this time I made an exception. By the way, some of the characters will not totally be like on the show….**

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Bradin pulled into Playa Linda High and turned off the car. Glancing around for his buddies, he finally spotted them. He turned to Nikki, who was glimpsing around nervously.

"Here, let me see your schedule." He said, putting his hand out.

Nikki tucked a strand of hair behind her hair and pulled her schedule out of her purse, showing it to Bradin. Bradin overlooked it carefully.

1.) English (H)  
2.) Theater 1st lunch 3.) P.E.  
4.) Algebra I (H)

Bradin's eyes bugged out. "Nikki, you're classes are all Honors, well except electives, so you only have to take 4, but they will last longer." He got out of the car and started to walk towards the school. Nikki jumped out of his car and followed him.

"Bradin wait up!" She said, running after him. She looked down as he turned to her. "I know they showed us where my classes would be at Freshman Orientation, but can you walk me to my first class?" She practically begged, not caring who saw her with her older brother.

Bradin sighed. "Fine, I will walk you to your first class, but you can find the gym for P.E. on your own." He said, grabbing his stuff and walking towards the main entrance. Nikki quickly followed, her stomach growling just a bit.

Nikki sat in homeroom, glimpsing around. Spotting Amber and Cameron, she strolled over to them. "Hey guys!" She said happily. Cameron and Amber muttered hello then turned their heads. Nikki looked at the weirdly then went back to her seat, embarrassed.

When the bell rang, she got up from her seat and headed towards the door. Seeing Cameron and Amber there, she once again walked up to them.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked, not beating around the bush.

Cameron and Amber sighed. They slowly turned to her. Amber began to say. "Nikki, we are not mad at you. We are still your friend, but we have to tell you something. We are dating." Amber finished, blushing. Cameron nodded slowly.

Nikki was upset, but hid her feelings. "Yeah, sure. We are still all going to hang out though, right?"

Cameron and Amber slowly nodded. They both began to grin." So, what classes do you have?" asked Cameron.

Bradin came up beside Nikki. "She has Honor's English next, but is going to be tardy if she doesn't scoot." He said, glaring at Cameron.

Amber's mouth opened wide. "Oh my gosh, I do to!" She squealed. Nikki and she did a little dance. Bradin and Cameron gave them a look.

Nikki grinned as her stomach growled. "So, Amber, are you popular this year?" She asked lightly.

Amber shook her head slowly. "No, it totally sucks!" She said as she slid next to Cameron.

Nikki grinned. "So what other classes do you guys have?" She asked, taking out her schedule.

Bradin started to get irritated as the bell rang. "Nikki, come on! You got 5 minutes before tardy bell to get down 3 hallways." He said, starting to grab her arm.

Cameron took Nikki's schedule and looked it over carefully.

"We have P.E., Theater, and Lunch together, all three of us!" He yelled after her as she and Bradin started to walk briskly down the hallway.

Nikki grinned and pulled away from her older brother. She sighed and started to run. If she was going to be on a diet, she had to do a lot of running.

Bradin rolled his eyes and started to let her go to her class alone. Making a quick turn, he escaped into his Algebra class.

Nikki kept running, making it to class right before the bell rang. She sat down with a sigh, her heart racing. She sat down in the back as Amber sauntered in after her, sitting in the seat in front of her.

Nikki smiled and listened to the teacher droan on for an hour about the class. Nikki was glad when the class finally ended. Good thing she only had to take 4 classes, but they were longer. Instead of taking a fifth class, they added more time to the rest of her classes. Joy, Joy!

Nikki walked into theater class, taking a seat next to a girl with brown hair and big nose. She smiled at Her and asked what her name was. The girl frighteningly whispered, "Olivia." Nikki smiled and said. "My name is Nikki." The girl smiled and dug into her purse for her comb.

Nikki sighed and faced the front, stomach growling. _It is ten o'clock, Nikki thought to herself. So if homeroom is 30 minutes long that means each class is… an hour and 30 minutes! Except for lunch, which has to only be 30 minutes?_ She shook her head and sat in Theater class in a daze, until the bell rang. She slowly stood up and started walking with Amber and Cameron to P.E. She walked into the gym, taking a seat on the bleachers as a funky looking man came in. He introduced himself as Coach Armstrong.

"We will start out each day with 20 laps, then stretch a bit, then start to practice a certain sport." HE said, crossing his arms.

All the students started murmuring.

"What if we don't want to?" Smart-mouthed one kid.

Coach Armstrong gave him a Look. "I really don't care what you want." He said, rolling his eyes.

Nikki was staring at him in udder disbelief. 20 laps! He must be mad! She thought to herself, and then grinned. It was the perfect way to lose weight.

After getting all the forms they would need, they were assigned their lockers. The chubby girl who Nikki sat next to in Theater was next to her, looking pale.

Nikki sighed, and when she finally heard the bell rang, she was so glad. But then remembered it was lunch time.

Cameron and Amber ran up to her. "Hey Nikki, lets walk to lunch together!" They said, pulling the book bags over their shoulders.

Nikki's face turned red. She nodded slowly as they started to walk. Cameron and Amber were talking the whole time, but Nikki was too busy trying to think of an excuse not to eat. When she walked into the cafeteria, she reached into her purse, feeling the money, but gasped.

"I have no money!" She said, sighing. She shuffled through her purse once more.

Cameron looked at her weirdly as amber dug through her purse.

"Here Nikki, I have some money you could borrow." She said, taking out 3 dollars.

Nikki shook her head fiercely. "No, uh, it's ok. I will go save us a table." She said, hurrying out of line. She ran to the only empty table she could find.

Bradin saw her go to a table without any food and walked up to her. He raised his eyebrows as he gave her a look.

"Why aren't you eating?" He said, half demanding, half worriedly.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I forgot my lunch money at home." She said, acting as if it was no big deal.

Bradin gave her another look. "Nikki, I saw you put it in your bag last night." He said, brows rose.

Nikki looked at him, scared that he was on to her. She sighed and looked down. "This guy took it from me." She lied.

Bradin began to get angry. "Nikki, who was the guy?" He asked, getting angrier.

Nikki's heart was racing. She was totally lying. She began to cry.

Bradin got up slowly and walked over to her, sitting next to her. "Don- Don't cry Nikki! What did the guy do?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

She looked up to him, searching her mind for a lie. "He stopped me while I was running to English and pushed me down, then opened my purse and took my money." She said, sobbing.

Come on Nikki; don't let down your guard. He is on to you, don't give in. She thought to herself, still pretending to be sad.

Bradin gave her a hug. "Point him out to me the next time we see him." He said, holding her tightly.

Lucas, Cameron and Amber walked up to Nikki's, Cameron's, and Amber's table as Bradin was standing up. Amber and Cameron were there, looking worried as they looked at Nikki's tear-streaked face.

"Oh my gosh Bradin, what happened!" Demanded Nikki and Cameron.

Lucas began to laugh.

T-Tell Bradin Lucas did it! Nikki told herself.

She wiped her eyes and said loudly before Bradin could answer. "Bradin come here!" She said, waving him over. He came quickly.

She pulled him down and whispered. "Lucas did it." She said, pointing to a bruise on her arm from falling at the beach and whispered again. "That's what happened when he shoved me.

Bradin looked up at Lucas angrily.

He got up in his face.

"Man, what the fuck is your problem!" He said, shoving him.

Lucas tumbled slightly and got in Bradin's face. "What the fuck do you mean man!" He said, pushing him slightly. He turned to Nikki and grinned. "Aww, did your wittle sister get and itty- witty boo-boo?" He asked, talking in a baby face, referring to the bruise.

Cameron and Amber looked at Nikki questionably as Bradin threw Lucas to the ground.

Nikki stood up quickly, getting in the middle. "Stop! Stop it!" She demanded!

Lucas started charging towards Bradin, knocking Nikki down.

THUD!

She hit the floor hard. She got up, rubbing her head. "Owww!" She screamed, close to tears as a huge bump formed on her head.

The principal came running in, Seeing Lucas and Bradin fighting, he threw them off of each other. HE sat them down, handing Lucas a cloth for his nose.

Cameron and Amber were standing to the side, in complete shock.

Nikki leaned against the chair, dizzy.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder as the principal helped her up, an extremely worried expression on his face.

"Nikki, are you ok! Where did Lucas throw you down?" Demanded the principal, having heard the story from Cameron.

Nikki shook her head, crying. She showed him the back of her head. The principal felt in, gasping. "Nikki, I am afraid you are going to have to go home, maybe even to the hospital." He said, making her sit down.

He called over Hank Fernandez, the strongest guy in school to pick her up. He slowly carried her to the office.'

Through her killer headache, Nikki closed her eyes and smiled. She ended up not eating.

Bradin walked next to him, holding her head.

"Nikki, I am so sorry. I am going to go home with you and make sure you are alright." He said, worry all over his face.

Nikki slowly nodded, lying down on the office bench.

* * *

**Ok, in you review; tell me how I did, what I should do to make it better, suggestions for the story and if that chapter was long enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry! It has taken me over a month to write a new chapter! But I will try to do better from now on, I promise! Thank you so much for all the reviews, everybody! Please review, this makes me want to write more!

* * *

**

Jay sighed as he walked into Playa Linda High. Seeing Nikki and Bradin on the bench, Nikki laying down, he walked over to him. Ava was right behind him, an expression of anxiety on her face. She marched straight up to Bradin.

"You got into a fight, on the first day of school!" She asked, making him stand as she held Nikki's head on her lap.

"Aunt Ava, Lucas took Nikki's lunch money and threw her down! So I fought him and he pushed Nikki down, and she hit her head! What was I supposed to do!" He tried to reason, getting aggravated.

Jay frowned, staring at Nikki. When he heard Bradin mention Some guy hurting Nikki, he squinted his eyes. "Where is he?" He demanded, biting his lip as Ava stared at him.

Ava closed her eyes. "Whatever, Bradin." She said. She shook Nikki slightly. "Nikki, honey, are you awake?" She asked urgently. Nikki slowly woke up, facing her aunt.

"What?" She whispered, holding her head. Jay sat down next to her, checking out the bump.

"Oh man, Ava, look at this!" He exclaimed, showing it to her. Ava gasped. "Nikki, I got to take you to the doctors!" She exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

Nikki shook her head. "It doesn't hurt!" She tried to reason. She felt herself waver as she stood. She fell back into the bench, dizzy.

"Bradin, take her to the car, we need to take her to Dr. Barnhill." She exclaimed.

Bradin nodded, picking her up. "Man, she's heavy!" He joked, looking at her face worriedly. He opened the door, heading out to Ava's car. Nikki felt her heart sink. "Even he thinks I am fat." She thought to herself bitterly.

Once they were out of earshot, Jay turned to Ava. "When I find that kid." He said warningly, before receiving a glare from Ava.  
Ava stood as the principal approached them. "We are not going to do anything to Bradin, but tell him to watch it next time." He reasoned, eyebrows raised. "Be sure to take Nikki to the doctor's get that bump checked out." He exclaimed, nodding slightly.

Ava and Jay solemnly nodded, heading outside. Ava had a look of extreme worry, Jay a mixture anger and fear.

"Oh man, I hope she is ok." He exclaimed, seeing Bradin climb into the backseat, holding Nikki's head on her lap.

30 minutes later, Bradin , Nikki, Jay and Ava walk into the doctor's examining room. Bradin sat with Nikki on the bench, Ava sitting down, Jay leaning against the wall.

Feeling claustrophobic, Ava sighed. "Bradin, Jay, out! It's to small in here!" She exclaimed, opening the door.

Reluctantly, Jay and Bradin left, mumbling. Ava sighed, taking a look at Nikki. She was laying down, eyes closed. Ava bit her lips nervously.

Dr. Peggy Barnhill walked in, clipboard in hand. "Ava, Nikki. Good to see you. What can I do for you today?" She asked.

Ava explained there situation. Frowning worriedly, the doctor asked Nikki to sit up. Nikki nodded, holding her head.

The doctor looked at the bump, eyebrows raised. "I have to say, this is serious. She can have a concussion. With a bump this size, her chances are at least 50." She announced, eyes wide.

Ava looked at her nervously. "Is there anything we can do-?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes. If she falls asleep, check on her every 30 minutes. If she doesn't respond, take her to the hospital. I prefer she doesn't go to school for about 4 days, more if you feel it is necessary." She briefly explained.

Nikki began to waver on the bench, dizzily.

The doctor steadied her. "This is pretty serious. Please, make sure to check on her, I am going to pre-register her at the hospital, just in case." She explained, handing Ava a prescription.

"For headaches." She said briefly, writing down a few notes on her clipboard.

She smiled hastily at Nikki, following Ava's worried face. "That will be all for now." She exclaimed. She opened the door. "You can come in now." She said, without looking up.

Jay and Bradin walked in, embarrassment written all over there faces.

Ava shook her head, laughing. "Jay, get Nikki, bring her out to the car. Bradin, go to the car." She exclaimed, feeling a bit wobbly. Was this really happening?

30 minutes later, Ava, Derrick, Jay and Johnny all sat at the kitchen table, staring at Bradin.

"And the next thing I know, He is making fun of Nikki, then he throws her." He said, explaining what happened at lunch.

Johnny nodded slowly, as Jay bit his lip, Ava crossed her arms

"That is still no excuse, Bradin. I know it was for Nikki, but for getting in a fight, you are gonna stay home with Nikki for the rest of the week."

Bradin's eyes lit up. Ava got an evil grin on her face.

"Doing whatever I say."

Bradin scowled.

"I am not staying home all week." A voice said from behind them, There was Nikki, in her pajamas wavering slightly.

Ava had a frightened look on her face as Jay and Johnny both stood up immediately, to assist her. They made her go over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"The doctor says you have to Nikki, I am sorry." She concluded, shaking her head. "The doctor said you have to stay home for the rest of the week.

Nikki scowled, leaning against Jay. How was she going to get out of eating now!

* * *

One week later, Nikki walked into Playa Linda High, a smile on her face. She had not eaten for a week, and she felt tired, but excited. She had gotten out of eating the whole week she was home by saying it made her sick, or just stashing her food.

Nikki smiled as her friends welcomed her back, asking if she was ok.

Nikki grinned, nodding. "I am fine!" She said enthusiastically.

Cameron and Amber ran up to her, grins on their faces.

"Nikki, you're back! They exclaimed, hugging her.

Nikki grinned, slowly walking towards English.

As Amber and Nikki walked towards English class, Nikki felt vulnerable. Nothing could get her down.

Plopping down in her seat in English, she felt somebody pinch her butt. She turned around, angry but feeling cute.

Jay Cameron stared back at her, grinning. "You're looking good, Westerly!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

Nikki just grinned, turning back around.

If I keep this up, just imagine how much attention I'll get when I am thinner, she thought to herself.

Later in the day, during P.E., Amber and Nikki stood in the locker room, getting dressed.

"Westerly, come here!" The Gym teacher yelled.

Nikki shrugged as Amber gave her a questioning look.

"Your Aunt called. She doesn't want you to exercise today."

Nikki gave him a look. "I am feeling fine, trust me Coach Armstrong. Please, let me go out! I haven't been active in a week!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her wearily. "Alright, fine. But the first time I see you wavering, you're out!" He said, blowing his whistle.

Nikki nodded, smiling happily at Amber as she came out of the locker room.

"Alright kids, give me 20 laps!" Coach Armstrong yelled, blowing his whistle.

Nikki started to run, feeling hunger pains, but avoiding them as she had been.

During lap 15, she felt herself begin to wear out. Slowing down a bit, she saw the face of Bradin, saying she was heavy. Picking up the pace, she outran the rest of them, finishing before many other's did.

Panting heavily, she stopped and bent over, straightening herself out. This was going to be harder than she thought….

* * *

**There ya have it folks! If you think I can do better, or have any ideas, tell me in your reviews! Please Review!**


End file.
